The CFAR Developmental Core is the largest component of the DM ASS CFAR. The Developmental Core directly supports AIDS Research at the institution by funding projects in the following categories: [unreadable] Funding for projects from junior and unfunded investigators as well as new recruits in order to accelerate establishment of their research programs. [unreadable] Funding for translational research projects between basic and clinical investigators and interdisciplinary projects that harness the expertise of investigators in other research fields. [unreadable] Funding for innovative and high-risk projects that target significant research issues in the AIDS field. Applications for developmental funds will be solicited through an annual request for proposals (RFP) that is advertised on the CFAR website and electronically circulated around all departments and programs at UMASS. Unbiased and comprehensive peer review of developmental applications will be the responsibility of the UMASS CFAR Internal Advisory Board. Applications will be prioritized on the basis of scientific merit, relevance to AIDS and the ability to impact the research program of a junior investigator. The value of a CFAR award will be expanded through access to CFAR Core facilities. Mentoring of unsuccessful developmental grant applicants will increase the competitiveness of the application in the next cycle of developmental grant applications. In the previous funding period, the Developmental Core has allocated support for 5-6 developmental grants each year. A broad spectrum of research activities from basic and clinical research to drug discovery has received developmental support. The majority of CFAR awards have been made to junior investigators and new CFAR recruits. The extent to which developmental funds have leveraged extramural funding has been very significant. 1.1 million dollars have been used to fund 41 new investigator, interdisciplinary and innovative research projects (new and competing applications) that were selected from over 80 applications and this has led to leveraging $15,379,000 dollars in extramural funding. The UMASS CFAR Directors believe that the support of junior investigators and of innovative, basic and translational science is one of the most important missions of the CFAR. This view is strongly endorsed by members of the internal and external advisory boards. In the next funding period, the Developmental Core will remain the largest component of the CFAR. In excess of 25% of CFAR funds will be allocated to the Developmental Core in [Order to support innovative and potentially high impact AIDS research.